Heather and Hyacinth
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: Who knew being a thief could allow you to gain a sister in all but blood? Who knew magic was so amazing it could give life to a new self? Heather and Hyacinth Evans can't wait to start Hogwarts, unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I don't own Scholastic, Bloombury Publishing, nor do I run Warner Bro. People, if I had that type of brilliance, job, or money, I highly doubt I'd be writing FANFICTION about a story I adore, and a group of people I admire. This is a way to express myself without whiplash from cruel people about my original works. Let me tell you something, I've tried to publish before, but it isn't easy. But I won't give up! Until then, I'll keep up with fanfiction when it strikes my fancy.**

It wasn't that surprising anymore to hear a bank had been robbed. Nowadays it seemed like every bank in the country was being hit at least once. Actually, it wasn't just one country, either. No one would even realise that it's the same person, if they hadn't had the same glaring signature branded into them. After all, how could someone get money, without threatening lives, or getting caught on camera? Yet, millions, upon billions, have been stolen from banks all over the world.

"People, it's happened again." The woman addressed her audience around the world. People paused what they were doing to pay attention to her words. Be it in a mall, home, or even the streets. "Yesterday morning, a small bank in Surrey was taken by surprise when they opened the vault to retrieve money for the A.T.M. Lo and behold, the whole place was cleaned out of monies."

A girl with long pretty black hair paused as she stepped up behind the crowd of people. She wore a pair of black round rimmed glasses that almost hid her beautifully green eyes. Her skin was pale, with freckles across her cheeks. She wore a green plaid skirt, socks, and vest, a white shirt, green tie, a pair of emerald earrings, and black Mary Janes. Over her shoulder was a black messenger bag, which had a black cat keychain attached to it.

"The only reference they have to the culprit is a card with a black cat drawn on it." Engrossed in the show, no one noticed the ten year old smirking to herself as she turned away and went to leave. "According to local authorities, a new team has been placed on the taskforce, and they leaked that they found something else, a long black hair."

The girl froze, glancing back, and pale.

"Can they get anything off of it?" Her coworker asked, his shock evident.

"No. Apparently there was no root attached to the strand, so no DNA was available to do testing." The girl practically melted in relief before hurrying on her way to school, where her best friend, Hermione Granger, awaited her.

"Harrietta!" The bushy haired girl called out, waving to her friend. She looked her over, shaking her head. "Why must you insist on wearing that? You look ready for secondary school, not our year." Harrietta laughed softly, nodding.

"I know, but I like dressing this way. So, anything happen?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." Harrietta winced, sitting down at her table. Hermione crossed her arms, glancing around to make sure others weren't nearby. "What were you thinking hitting so close to home? Do you want to be caught? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Plausible deniability, Hermione. I didn't want you to get into trouble. I have a hard enough time keeping myself out. Besides, you have a family that loves-" Harrietta was cut off as the girl slumped, shoulders shaking. "Hermione?"

"I can't go back to that house." The girl shakily lifted her hand to wipe at her face. The dark haired girl recoiled at the sight.

Instead of soft caramel colored skin, it was dotted black, blue, purple, green, and yellow. With a start, the younger girl noticed that other parts of her friend's skin was hidden under coverup. Soft brown eyes drowning in fear and sadness, met horrified green ones.

"Why didn't you say something, Hermione? I would have taken you away ages ago!" Harrietta shook as she gently touched her friend's cheek. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Where are we going? What about class?" Harrietta shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. We're leaving London." Harrietta lead Hermione to her apartment complex. They entered hers, and Harrietta used the strange energy she and Hermione could use, to pack everything into a pocket of her bag, all of it shrinking as it went in. "Do you have anything from your house that you need?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Clothes, my books...my diary." Harrietta nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, they were checked into a youth hostel. It was only for the night, as they needed to plan, and make things make sense.

"Okay, so first, we've got to change what you look like. Same with me. Someone will come looking for us." Harrietta hummed to herself. "Focus on what I turn into. I want you to wish to be exactly like me, got it?" Hermione nodded, watching closely.

Harrietta didn't change much about herself, only her hair and eyes. Her eyes darkened, and her hair turned red. Hermione only hesitated for a moment before doing as her friend instructed, feeling a tickling sensation across her body. The only difference between the two were their eyes. Hermione's new being had dark blue eyes.

Nearly identical twins walked out of the hostel the next morning. A new mission in mind as they got used to their new selves. Hermione was now Heather and Harrietta was now Hyacinth. They were looking for a new place to live, which wasn't going as smoothly as they hoped for, as Hyacinth tried to change into something else, and failed. It wasn't until they stumbled into a place called the Leaky Cauldron that their eyes were opened wide.

"Magic Hyacinth. We have magic!" Heather squealed quietly as they made their way to Gringotts to transfer money. The girls were excited to learn this new fact about themselves. The goblins were efficient enough getting their money transferred and explaining the currency rates. "First up, a de-aging potion I think." Heather hummed to her sister in all but blood. Hyacinth nodded, following her to the Apothecary. The owner, a wrinkly old man, lifted a brow at them.

"It's for our mother." The thief explained, giving an eye roll. "She doesn't want wrinkles, so she wants to use the potion to 'stay young forever' even if it's just a cover up."

"I see. How many has she had so far? If it's more than ten, I must refuse to sell.

"Mother was only twenty when she had us." Heather giggled, "She's not had one yet. Hyacinth likes to be dramatic." The man snorted before ringing them up. The girls paid and left. Once they were within a secluded section between two stores, they read the label.

 **Anti-Age Potion**

 **Warnings: Do not use if you are younger than fourteen years of age. Use of this potion before said age will cause permanent de-aging to chosen age. Only use one drop per month of de-aging. Do not drink the whole bottle, can cause disappearance due to becoming just before a fetus.**

 **Directions: One Drop-One Month Small Mouthful-One year**

"Okay, since we're ten months apart that means ten drops." Heather mused, using the dropper to count out ten drops onto her tongue. No noticeable changes occured, but they weren't expected. "Okay, shall we check out the apartment list that Snarltooth gave us?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

A day later found the twins moving into their new home. A homely flat just left of the Leaky Cauldron. It was fully furnished, two bedroom, sitting room, and a study. It was perfect for two girls. Especially since Heather demanded that Hyacinth teach her how to thieve as well, since she wanted to help. They fell into sisterhood easily. They weren't blood, but no one but they would know that.

"Heather!" Hyacinth yelled out in excitement one day from the kitchen. The other girl huffed but walked in to see what the fuss was about. The girl paused a moment before squealing with her sister.

Sitting on their table, drinking from a bowl of water, was a tawny owl. Beside it, two envelopes with Heather and Hyacinth Evans printed neatly across them, their bedrooms (Hyacinth was in the Western room and Heather in the Eastern room), and address printed in fancy script. With grins, they tore into them.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Heather/Hyacinth Evans,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_ _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Oh, I can't believe we're actually going, and as sisters!" Heather squealed. "I can't wait to learn even more about our magic!"

"Hey, there is one more note!" Hyacinth exclaimed, before reading aloud.

 _"Muggle-Borns (those born to non-magical families) shall receive an escort to Diagon Alley so they may get accustomed to our world in time for school. Please include a time and date best for you to go shopping so you may asked the questions that you must ask."_ The girls snorted, but quickly filled out their replies.

Less than two hours later, a man with shoulder long black hair, greasy, and black eyes stood at their door. They tilted their heads at him in confusion, their red hair almost touching.

"Misses Evans. I'm Professor Snape, and I shall be escorting you to Diagon Alley." His eyes jumped from one girl to the next. "I am sorry, but are you related to a Lily and Petunia Evans?" They gave each other confused looks before shrugging.

"We're in foster care. Anyways, we already went to Diagon Alley many times now, why must we go with you exactly? It's not like you could improve on what we need to know that we can't learn from our books." Heather said, frowning. "Also, call us by name, or you'll get confused, fast."

"Very well." The man glanced them over again, frowning. "Did you know you are wearing Hogwart House themes?" The girls shared surprised looks.

"Really? I read about houses in _Hogwarts: A History,_ but we wear these colors because they are our favorites." He nodded.

"I see. Anyways, the reason I was sent, is because you are muggle-born. There are things that books cannot tell you about our world. Such as whom to look out for in making friends and enemies."

"Okay, and you had to come today, why?" The girls crossed their arms. "It is our birthday." The man looked surprised, actually, only Hyacinth noticed, because his eyes widened slightly.

"You were born on the last day of July." The girls shared confused looks, before nodding. "Don't tell anyone about that. Lie about your birthday if you have to." They opened their mouths to ask why, but he shook his head. "You will find out if you read our recent history. Now, shall we get you to Diagon for a day of shopping."

* * *

Severus Snape watched as the girls giggled over a few robes and dresses. Something about them reminded him of Lily, and it didn't settle right. It actually made him feel sick. He kept an eye out for trouble as they babbled nonsense like most girls do in shops. He blinked when the door opened to admit his godson, Draco Malfoy.

"Uncle Severus?" He caught sight of the girls and paused. "Oh. Muggle-borns?" The man narrowed his eyes on the boy, who gulped. The girls were now looking between the two.

"Girls, this here is my godson, Draco Malfoy. Draco, they are Heather and Hyacinth Evans." The blonde boy blinked, silver eyes narrowing, but he bowed to both of them.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Heather, Miss Hyacinth."

"Please, please, don't call us that. Heather and Hyacinth is fine." The girls chimed as one. They turned to the Professor. "May we go to the Magical Menagerie next?" The man shook his head.

"Wands are next, girls."

 _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ was a rickety old building that looked like it could topple over at any given moment. The girls shared looked before entering the dusty store, where a man popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello young ladies! I've not seen your parents in here."

"Muggle-borns, Garrick." Severus sighed, pinching his nose. "The girls wish to get pets as well, and they still need their potions materials."

"Well, why don't you go get those materials while I sort them out." The man, Garrick, smiling in a distant sort of way. Severus hesitated before agreeing when the girls promised to stay put if they finished before he did. Blue eyes gained clarity as he stared down at Hyacinth. "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." The girl stiffened, backing away.

"I'm not a boy!"

"Of course not! Wishful magicks are dangerous in the wrong hands, yet you preformed it, both of you became Heather and Hyacinth Evans when you wished to change. There is no going back for either of you. Now, you shall go first. I shan't tell anyone your wand, for I have a feeling it would reveal who you are." Hyacinth sagged in relief, tensing slightly again when her sister hissed they'd be talking about it later.

About twenty wands later, she had her match. 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core, Hyacinth was horrified to learn it was the same from the same phoenix tail feathers that resided in her parents' murderer's wand. Heather's wasn't nearly as long to find. 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and possessed a dragon heartstring core. Just as he was ringing them up, Severus reappeared.

"Are you ready to head to the Menagerie, now?" The girls squealed in agreement, and the man was forced to tag along, listening as they cooed over animals in cages and tanks.

"Oh, look Heather! They're adorable!"

Hyacinth was pointing to identical black cats. At least they appeared that way, until they looked up and revealed they both had Heterochromia, but one's left eye was blue, right green, while the other was the opposite. The girls were instantly in loved, and bought everything the cats could want and need. Kit and Kat respectively.

"Books now." The man ordered. The girls shared grins before combing through everything, buying their school books, and then some. "Ravenclaws. Definitely Ravenclaws." The man bemoaned. The girls looked at him, smiled, and went back to pursuing their books. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hyacinth sat in her favorite armchair, staring up at Heather as she paced their study. Finally the slightly older girl turned to her. Her arms crossed, and she gave a look that spell spill.

"I ran away from home as Harry James Potter. I knew if someone found me, they would likely send me right back, so I made a disguise that I could shed if I was caught. I never felt right as a boy either. Now I feel great, I have a sister, we're safe, and rich." Heather rached up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I get it. What about stealing?"

"Originally it was to survive, but now it's habit. I can stop, promise. Unless my thieving abilities end up coming in handy for something." Heather took what she could from that.

"One day, I want the full story. For now, we got studying to do."

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know, I have other stories I should be working on, but guys, some things you loose interest in, or need a break from, or have to relight a passion for. For now, I plan on writing a strictly Harry Potter fanfiction to hopefully get back into my groove of things. Updates will be sporadic and sparse as I am dealing with my anxiety issues, as well as depression. However, I want you to remember, each time I look and see people following me, my stories, or reviewing, or just flat out reading my writings, make the worst days seem better. I hope that it also means I can cheer someone else up as well. For new people I'm American, so if I mess something up, or if you have suggestions on how I can make this sound more fitting for the Harry Potter scene with words describing places, let me know. You can only do so much with slang from the internet, after all. Please note, I'd rather get suggestions in PM form, and not reviews. Reviews are a way to let me know how much people are enjoying my story, or, to put it simply, a way to boost my ego, or comfort me in a way I won't allow people to do in real life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I don't own Scholastic, Bloombury Publishing, nor do I run Warner Bro. People, if I had that type of brilliance, job, or money, I highly doubt I'd be writing FANFICTION about a story I adore, and a group of people I admire. This is a way to express myself without whiplash from cruel people about my original works. Let me tell you something, I've tried to publish before, but it isn't easy. But I won't give up! Until then, I'll keep up with fanfiction when it strikes my fancy.**

* * *

Hyacinth ended up buying her sister a bunch of things (ahem, books) to make up lying to her. A price the redhead was all too willing to pay. Especially when Heather found a spell to remove the trace from their persons from an old tome. Of course they had to remove it within Diagon Alley, in the same alleyway that Heather had deaged herself in. The girls quickly got the hang of basic spells, knowing they would surprise their classmates with how well they were doing.

"Hyacinth, come on, it's nine! The train leaves at eleven!" Heather whined, shaking the girl. "I want food. You know I can't cook. Besides, we have perishables that we need to finish before we leave." Green eyes opened followed by a groan.

Both girls were dressed, and eating a feast before half-past nine. Lunches lay packed in Japanese style on the counter. Stasis spells long since placed on them to keep everything hot and fresh. The girls were practically lethargic as they left the flat, trunks shrunken and strapped to a leather bracelet. Both were thankful that Hyacinth had enough money to completely pay off the flat. It was theirs, and it didn't matter that they wouldn't be there. Thankfully it was goblin ran, so no one was going back on their word. On their way out, they scooped up their cats.

The moment they entered King's Cross Station, they were met with a problem.

"How do we get to Platform 9¾?" Heather demanded, rubbing her forehead. Hyacinth was pinching her nose in agreement. They overheard the word muggle, and looked around, searching. It was a group of redheads with trunks, and an owl.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." The girls watched closely as the oldest of the four boys ran at what they had thought was a solid wall just moments before. If they had blinked they would have missed him disappearing through it. "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred. I'm George." **(1)**

"No you're not!" Hyacinth spoke up before Heather could stop her. The family jumped in surprise. Heather groaned, but walked after her sister. "Sorry, but it's not nice lying to your mother."

"Fred." The woman said in a scolding tone. The twins boys grinned at her before running at the walls. "Are you girls first years? It's my Ron's first year as well."

"Yes ma'am. I'm Hyacinth, and this is Heather." Both girls adjusted their glasses. They already wore their uniforms, but it felt weird not wearing their favorite colors.

"Oh, aren't you adorable! The only thing different is your glasses!"

"And our eye color. I have blue eyes, Hyacinth has green." Heather corrected, smiling.

"My, but you're nearly identical, even down to your freckles!" The girls blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, we need to get on the platform before it's too late! Now, all you girls need to do is walk straight at the barrier between nine and ten."

"Thank you, ma'am!" The girls chimed as one before doing as instructed. They waved as the woman, and the final of her children followed, and went to find a seat.

They joined a pudgy boy who looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hello! Do you mind if we join you?" Heather inquired as they stood at the door. He rapidly shook his head. "I'm Heather, and this is my twin Hyacinth."

"N-Neville L-Longbottom." The girls smiled brightly.

"Well Neville, it's lovely to meet you! Are you a first year as well?"

"Y-yes. Are you muggleborns?" The girls nodded, tensing. "It's nice to meet you."

"So you're a pureblood?" Heather tilted her head when he nodded. "How bad is incest here in the Wizarding World? We've been taught that inbreeding will cause so many problems, even death of a baby, if the parents are too closely related."

And so spent their next hour, explaining what they knew about incest, and how bad it was for genetics, and how it'd killed off thousands in Egypt.

Just as they were about to change the subject, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Draco!" Hyacinth greeted with a wave. The blond hesitated. "Oh pish, come in and say hello already. Who are your friends?"

"Right, Crabbe, Goyle, these are Heather and Hyacinth Evans. Heather, Hyacinth, this is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." The girls smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Anyways, this is the last compartment I've checked, and I was wondering if you've seen Harry Potter?" Draco asked. Heather fought not to tense as Hyacinth shook her head.

"No, sorry. I read that he's supposed to be in our year, but he's not here with us. Why are you looking for him?" The blond blushed.

"Well, he's my cousin, distantly, and I wanted to check on him. Make sure he wasn't making a mistake on who he trusted." The girls cooed.

"How sweet. You don't even know him-" Heather started.

"-and already you want to keep an eye out for him!" Finished Hyacinth. "We'll tell him you're looking for him-"

"-if we see him." Draco nodded, smiled, and left.

* * *

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **(!)**

Heather and Hyacinth turned to each other, combs in hand to help fix their hair that was slightly windblown from the boat ride. Which had terrified Hyacinth, since she had aquaphobia. Then again Heather had androphobia, at least when it came to adult males. They couldn't touch her, and she put on a fake bravo. They finished tying each other's hair back just as Professor McGonagall returned.

The Sorting Hat sat upon a stool at the front of the hall that was filled with students and teachers.

"When I call your name, please step forward so I may place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you may be sorted into your house." The woman unrolled a scroll she had in hand. "Abbott Hannah." The hat settled upon her head, shifting slightly.

"Hufflepuff!" Susan Bones followed her to the table.

"Boot Terry." Went to Ravenclaw followed by Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode was the final "B" name, and went to Slytherin. The girls blanked out, staring up at the sky as they awaited their turn. Which came after Fay Dunbar. "Evans Heather!" Hyacinth had to push her sister to start walking. The redhead watched with baited breath, as the Hat sorted through years of memories.

"Slytherin!" Silence fell upon the hall as the girl took a seat at the far edge of the table, back straight, and a determined glint in her eyes.

"E-Evans Hyacinth." The girl stalked with purpose up to the stool, a similar determined glint in her eyes as her sister. The crowd before here disappeared as the hat covered her eyes.

'Interesting. Your sister's memories already told me you'd be Harry Potter, but seeing what you went through, I cannot fault you for wishing to be completely different than he was. Your secret is safe with me. Now, like your sister, you can fit into any of the houses. However, I cannot fault you for wishing to be with your sister.' The hat mused. "Slytherin!" The girl handed the stunned Deputy Headmistress the hat and glided over to her sister, taking the side closest to the others to shield the other.

They watched closely as Neville was sorted into Gryffindors, a soft smile upon both their faces. Relief that he wouldn't feel like he disappointed his grandmother, again. Crabbe and Goyle sat directly across from them. Draco Malfoy joined them in Slytherin, sitting between Hyacinth and the rest of Slytherin, as if stating they were under his protection. A boy named Theodore Nott sat across from him, followed by Pansy Parkinson, and a Blaise Zabini sat beside Heather.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." **(!)** The girls gave each other looks of disbelief.

"He's off his rocker." Hyacinth swore, in a clear American accent. Heather huffed out a laugh.

"Never thought I'd dismiss a Professor, but should he even be allowed to be in charge of children?" Those around the twins shared shocked looks. "What is it?"

"You're mud-err, muggleborns. I thought all muggleborns worshipped the headmaster." Nott said in a quiet voice.

"I don't trust men." Heather supplied, shrugging. "I'll listen to them if they prove correct in what they are teaching, but no male is trustworthy." Hyacinth looped arms with her sister, glad to be left handed.

"Hush now, Heather. Eat your supper."

"So, how did you get into Slytherins, being mudbloods?" Sneered Pansy. The girls paused as they sat their forks down once more. They gave her a disapproving look.

"At least our genetics aren't ruined by inbreeding. Honestly, you should be calling 'purebloods' mudbloods. Incest is why the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt died so young, and had trouble conceiving children. Think like our cousins the Americans, we're Neobloods, that means new blood. Though we're not really. Japan's done a study, you know. They believe that muggleborns are descended from squibs that were cast out for having no magic." Heather spoke clearly and calmly.

"We plan on doing an inheritance test next summer, because unlike most muggleborns, we have no parents." It wasn't a lie. Heather had completely shed her former self, and Hyacinth knew that Lily and James Potter had died to protect her.

"Wait, you're orphans?" Draco demanded, turning to look them over.

"Yes. We live with people who are paid to care for us." Heather sighed, closing her eyes. "They ignore us, almost always traveling, but they do provide us a home with a roof, and don't abuse us, so I suppose it's better than the last home we were in." Again, there was truth intermixed in the lie.

"We're never going back to them, Heather." Hyacinth narrowed her eyes. "If anyone even tries it, I'll take us and make us disappear. I protected us for a year before I slipped up, so you can't say I'm not good at hiding." Heather smiled, looking at her sister.

"You ran away?" Blaise asked, surprise coloring his voice. Hyacinth paused, glancing over their audience.

"Let me ask you what you would have done differently: you live in a house where they beat you, tell you that you're a freak for having magic. Have you so down, that you start believing their lies, and try hard to suppress your magic. So hard, it nearly breaks you. Then comes a day that the person you live with decides that you're going to start earning your keep, and that you better be on your best behavior and do as the customer orders." Eyes of different colors widened. Hyacinth nodded. "My magic lashed out, and we ran."

"You-you could have became an _Obscurus_!" Draco said, scandalized. Both girls laid their forks down, unable to eat anymore as their minds spun with memories.

"If we hadn't had each other, I think that's where it was headed." Heather whispered softly. "If I hadn't had Hyacinth, I would have stayed. I wouldn't have had the courage to leave. It may sound terrible, but we're stronger because of what happened."

"That's the thing you need to remember about neobloods." Hyacinth concluded, glancing over at Ravenclaw, who was between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. "Just because we're new, doesn't mean we don't belong. We belong more than most, because this world, it's saving us instead of breaking us. Take Kevin Entwhistle," She pointed to the cowering boy. "He's probably on the streets right now, terrified because his parents couldn't handle having a wizard in the family. He's smart, because books comforted him, never failed to provide an escape from the abuse." The other Slytherin first years were silent as Dumbledore stood to end the feast.

After doling out warnings against the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor, he flicked out his wand, and words appeared, and he told the room to pick their favorite tune.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

It felt like it was only the Slytherin first years that didn't sing. They followed silently behind the prefects, who explained everything they passed, including how the stairwells worked, and what step to avoid being stuck until someone helped you out. They reached a stretch of plain wall, where they said a password, Purity, and it pealed back much like Diagon Alley. Then they were told to wait for Professor Snape to arrive. Heather stiffened, but stayed in place.

The man arrived not long after.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and the proud house of Slytherin." He started in a deep voice, somehow seeming very welcoming. "Some of you expected to be in this house the moment you were born." His eyes flicked to Draco, Pansy, and Theodore. "Others, this came as a surprise." Heather and Hyacinth moved closer together. "However, we are the only family you'll have in Hogwarts due to prejudice reasons. Do not trust anyone outside of these walls, for you may find yourself disappointed, and even hurt." The girls shivered as flashbacks flickered in their eyes.

"Professor, surely you jest about us treating _them_ like family!" A teen, likely a seventh year, spat as he motioned to Heather and Hyacinth. The girls spun wands on him in seconds.

"Touch her, and we'll end you." They said as one. Silence filled the room, as the girls' eyes spoke the truth of their statement. Of their promise. "We've lived through hell to get here, you have no right to say we don't belong."

"Mr. Hughes, please do not start a fight." Severus started, pinching his nose.

"Touch them, Hughes, and I'll ruin your family." Draco's cold voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. "We don't even know if they are truly Muggleborns, as they are orphans."

"Thank you, Draco." Hyacinth offered a smile at him, but it was strained. "However, you don't need to protect us." She turned to the older boy wand tip lighting up. "I, Hyacinth Evans, so by swear, should anyone in this room attempt to harm my sister, I'll show them exactly what my magic can do when I loose control." A flash of bright light followed her oath.

"I, Heather Evans, so by swear, should anyone in this room, especially the males, attempt to harm my sister, I shall kill them." Heather's oath was copied, and everyone paled as she had said it seriously.

"You'll be taken to Azkaban!" Pansy shrieked.

"Ah, but see, we won't." Hyacinth smirked evilly. "We just swore in front of witnesses, that we will only attack if you hurt us. Nothing more, nothing less. It would be in self defense of my sister."

"Professor, are you going to let them get away with threatening me?" Hughes demanded.

"Well, you were trying to question their right to be here." The man shrugged. "They're already shown promise as young witches that can change things, I won't deny what the Hat said." Not long after, the first years were shown their rooms. Pansy and Mandy claimed the rooms beside the bathroom, while the sisters got the ones by the door. Heather and Hyacinth's cats were laying upon their beds, Kit and Kat respectively. The girls scooted them over before falling asleep without changing.

* * *

 **(!) These sections are straight from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (I know it's** **philosopher's stone in England, but I grew up reading it as SS, and so yeah, don't pay that much attention to that, I am American after all).**


End file.
